Back 2 Love
by chrisbrownshunny224
Summary: Sequel to Heartburn It is ten years later, and Taylor and Chad meet up. When Taylor finds out that Chad is engaged, she tries to ignore him. But what happens when they are taken hostage, and all they have is eachother? Based on the song by Sammie.
1. WHAT A SURPRISE!

**Heyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! Wat is GOOD, yall? I am so excited, more excited than Janet Jackson, to be actually writin the sequel of Heartburn, Back 2 Love!!!!! This story will be off da chain, for real for real!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_April 18th_**

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**Ritz-Carlton Hotel**_

_**Suite 7005**_

_**7:15 P.M**_

Taylor stood in front of the oval-shaped, gold-rimmed mirror, smoothing out her black, silk chiffon Vera Wang dress. She crouched down to examine her matching black, crocodile Valentino pumps. She then stood back up to make sure her long, chestnut, luminous locks fell onto her shoulders in the way that they should. When everything was perfect, she took a deep breath, grabbed her Fendi clutch, and sat by the couch, waiting for a phone call, telling her it was time to come down.

Tonight was special for Taylor because she was about to receive the award she had been waiting for. The Nobel Peace prize. ( I know, that is really stupid, but I couldnt think of anything else.) She was going to be awarded for discovering a cure for the worlds deadliest epidemic, HIV/AIDS. (I know, I know, but please bear with me)

She had long dreamed for this award ever since she was five years old. Her progress in middle school, high school, and college made her determined to someday get this award. And at such a young age, too. Twenty-six.

The people who were there to support her one-hundred percent was of course, Mr. and Mrs. McKessie. They were the ones who encouraged her to pursue her dream, and were the ones who pushed her up in the time of trouble. Another person there was her good friend, Leticia Montgomery. She had met her freshman year at Cornell University, and they still remained good friends. She wished her best friend for a long time Gabriella would be here as well, but Gabriella was all the way in Australia, doing a study on kangaroos. (laugh if you want to) Troy, who was now married to her, accompanied her, with there eighteen-month old baby girl Leslee. He was taking a long break from his basketball career, which had hit the high point a year ago. Taylor was a little happy that they weren't there with her because they would still ramble on about how it was time for her to settle down and find a good man.

Settle down? Please. She didnt have time for that…that nonsense. Her career came first. Settling down with someone would rupture it. She did go on occasional dates, but nothing serious. Basically all the men she went out with were only after two things: her money, and her sex. There was really no one who looked beyond that.

Well, there was one. Chad Danforth, back in high school. He was her everything. She remembered the time when they got stuck in an elevator, waiting to meet Carmelo Anthony. It was the time where they shared their first kiss of many kisses they had shared. And after that, they were East Highs second cutest couple, after Troy and Gabriella. They continued to date, until the end of senior year. The end of senior year was one of the saddest times of her life. She and Chad had arguments that escalated. The last argument they had was about the two going to different colleges. She was going to Cornell, while he was going all the way to UCLA. Chad wanted to go separate ways, knowing that long-distance relationships don't work, while Taylor wanted to stay together. She was deeply in love with Chad, and didn't want to lose him. But sadly, Chad kept his word, and after graduation, the couple split.

Taylor shook her head, trying to get that miserable memory out of her head. Now was her night, and it had to be right. The phone then rang, and she picked it up. She answered with an 'okay', and hung up. Her stomach began twisting even more as she reached the door. When she opened it, she could not believe her eyes. In her face was a tall, broad-shouldered man with wild, bushy hair, and bright, brown eyes.

"Chad?" was all she could suppress.

**BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE**

**_April 18th _**

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**Ritz-Carlton Hotel**_

_**Suite 7006**_

_**7:15 P.M**_

"Thanks, Ill talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and say hi to Gabi and Leslee for me. Bye." Chad hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen his best friend for months now, and it gave him a good feeling to talk to him. He had wished they could be here to see him accept his award for being in the Hall of Fame.

Tonight was the night where LA Lakers star Chad Danforth was going to be in the basketball hall of fame. This was his dream, his desire, his destination. And it was now fulfilled.

All of his goals had been fulfilled, to be exact. First of all, he lived in a huge, six-bedroom mansion, with basketball courts, and tennis courts, and huge fields. He owned Bentleys, Cadillacs, Mercedes, BMWs, and had over $15 million dollars worth of jewelry, and expensive antiquities.

He had a huge amount of great friends, who he partied with at the hottest clubs, who he walked down the red carpet with, and who he spent his dough with. And of course, he had a great amount of women who threw themselves among him. Black, white, Hispanic, Asian; from African-Americans to Haitians, from Irish to Austrian, from Spanish to Argentinean, and from Chinese to Filipinos. Every girl from every race was always there, clinging to him. And he enjoyed that.

But he now had a lady in his life. Jolene Rochelle Sinclair, who was the daughter of James Sinclair III. James Sinclair III was one of the wealthiest black men on Wall street. He and Jolene have kept it a secret from the press, so there would be no drama. He believed he was in love with her, for who could not be when she passed as an exotic beauty. There had been very few times where he fell in love.

The first time had been with Taylor. Taylor McKessie had such an impact on him, he thought they would last forever. He was that deep in love. But one argument led to another, and BAM! That was the end. He felt so devastated, he replaced her with partying hard, and experimenting with life-threatening narcotics. But he escaped that corner, and went to become a rich baller. To him, his life was now complete.

He looked into the mirror once last time, making sure his bowtie on his tuxedo was even, and that his Armani cuff links were steady. He dusted off his Dior shoes, and took a deep breath. As he reached the door and opened it, he was taken aback by what he saw. In front of him was a medium-height, chocolate-skinned young woman, who had the same expression he had on her face.

"T-Taylor?" he said.

**Hey-hey, wat do you think? I know its all mumbo-jumbo, but I believe that I should add more detail. I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too. So please, PRESS DA PURPLE BUTTON!!! Express your thoughts!!!! Adios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A FUNNY MEMORY

**Hey, again!! I hope you liked the first chapter! Anyway, if I sound selfish, I don't mean too, but Im surprised at the number of reviews I had. Seriously, I thought I would have at least eight, but, if you didn't review last time, please do now!!! I greatly appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!! **

Taylor nearly fainted at the sight of her high school sweetheart. It was weird at the fact that she was just was thinking about him, and all of sudden, be face to face with him. She gazed at him, figuring out why this was occurring in such a weird way. At the same time, she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed over the years. He wasn't the scrawny, bushy-haired kid he once was. He was a bit more muscular, and his hair looked like it was combed for once. If only he looked like this back in high school…_Stop it, Taylor_, she thought to herself. _Say something quick before he thinks you're an idiot._

"I can't believe this, it's really you!" said Chad, before she could say anything. "How long has it been?"

"Eight years, I think," Taylor replied. "How are you, though?"

"Okay, I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "What are you doing in L.A?"

"Oh, I, um…won the noble peace prize."

"Yeah, I read it in the paper!" He walked a little closer to her. "I meant to call you, but…I don't if you changed your number or whatever. But it's better to say it in person. I'm really happy for you, Taylor." She smiled shyly, and looked to the ground.

"Thank you," she said. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here," he replied, chuckling. Taylor laughed as well. "And I'm going to be in the basketball hall of fame." Taylor gasped.

"Really? Oh my god, are you serious?" she said. "Chad, congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said. "I guess we both accomplished our goals that we set in high school."

"Yeah." Chad looked down, but then back up to look at Taylor. She looked absolutely stunning in her black dress, which complemented her shape. In high school, she never wore a lot of things that complemented her shape, so Chad was kind of taken aback. To him, she changed _a lot._

Taylor noticed him staring, and blushed. Still to this day, every time he looked at her, it made her feel all jittery inside.

"Yeah, so, I think I should be going now," said Taylor. "Dont want to be late."

"Oh, uh, yeah," said Chad, snapping out. "Same here. Oh, wait. Can I have your number? Id like to finish this conversation later on sometime."

"Yeah, sure, same here," said Taylor. She pulled out her phone, as the same with Chad.

"It's 312-433-6794," she said. "You?"

"Mine's is 623-356-1199." Taylor finished putting in the number, and put her phone back into her clutch.

"Which way are you going?" Chad asked Taylor.

"That way," she replied, pointing behind her.

"Me too." As they walked down the hallway, there was an unwelcome awkward silence between them. When they reached the elevator, Chad burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Remember the elevator?" Taylor then giggled, remembering the incident.

"I still can't believe it ever happened," she said.

"Yeah, but if it never did, then we would have never been together." Taylor looked away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied. The doors opened, and Chad let Taylor step in first.

"What floor?" she asked him.

"First." She pressed one and two, for floor two was where she was going.

Chad looked around the elevator, and noticed that it was almost the same size as the one they were stuck in eight years ago. He then glanced at Taylor, suddenly remembering all the feelings he felt at that time. He couldn't believe that he was in love with her, and that she was too. He wished he could feel that way all over again.


	3. PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys!!! So sorry that I haven't updated for so long!!!!! You see, I have gymnastics for most of the week, BUT—DO NOT WORRY!!!! I WILL BE SURE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK!!!! The other reason y I haven't updated so long is because not many ppl are reviewin!!! Yall who have been…I GREATLY appreciate it, but other ppl…just read and review!!!! These things take time so just be patient, and the story will get a lot better, I PROMISE!!**

**This ya gurl Priscille, reppin the beantown, and ill be bak for another chapter!!! ARRIVEDERCI!!! (SORRY, IM NOT A GOOD SPELLER!!!)**


	4. ANOTHER FRIEND FROM THE PAST

**Heeeeyyyyy, yall!!!!!!!!! Whats good? Yeah, yeah, I kno I haven't been updating, but im bak, aren't I? anywho, lets get started!!!!!!!! Estas listo? Bueno!**

It was early Monday morning, and Taylor was off to work. She was the manager of Cunningham Pharmaceuticals, and she absolutely adored her job. Working with medicine was the best thing you could do, especially creating medicine for people in need. It gave her a warm feeling, every time she looked down from the big, glass window up above, to see her fellow employees working hard everyday.

After grabbing her things for work, her Jimmy Choo pumps led her to her black Mercedes,that joyfully stood in front of her house. She finally got inside, put down her things in her arms, started the car, and drove off. She turned on the radio, and a smooth R&B station came on. To her, it was such a good morning.

As she stepped into work, people from all over started to congratulate her for the Nobel. She politely said thank you, and went into her office. Her assistant Sophie jumped up from her seat as soon as she saw Taylor.

"Any messages, Sophie?" asked Taylor, sitting down on her chair, and scrambling through papers.

"Plenty. But there was one particular message, that I find to be…interesting," replied Sophie, with a smirk. Taylor noticed this.

"Oh, yeah? From who?" Sophie looked at her pad, trying to find the name.

"Well…let's just say that…Hey, I never knew you knew _the_ Chad Danforth!" Taylor became frozen.

"He called?" she asked. Sophie nodded.

"Details please!" replied Sophie. Taylor rolled her eyes, and sighed, a little annoyed.

"There is nothing to tell you about. Chad's just an old friend from high school. I met him two nights ago; he had won Hall of Fame, I had won the Nobel. We talked and exchanged numbers. Nothing more."

"Was he an old friend, or an old _boyfriend_?" Taylor glared at Sophie.

"Get back to work,that is none of your business!" she cried. "But what did he want?"

"He was wondering if you could meet up for lunch today. He was going to try your home, but figured you were at work already."

"Thank you, Sophie," said Taylor. "Goodbye." Sophie playfully stuck her tongue out at Taylor, and left the room. Taylor picked up the phone, and started dialing Chad's number. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" said a smooth, deep voice. Taylor immediately began to feel butterflies in her stomach all over again. Just hearing Chad's voice made her weak.

"Hey, Chad," she replied. "It's Taylor, I got your message."

"Oh, hey Taylor! Yeah, I wanted to call your cell, but I forgot to put mines in the charger. Stupid me." Taylor giggled, just like she had ten years ago. What was going on with her?

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that I can definitely make lunch. Does 1:00 sound good?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, sure! How about…remember Adele's back home? Well, there's this similar restaurant called Jason's Place."

"I love that restaurant! Every time I go in there, it reminds me of good memories."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you there?"

"You know it. Bye, Chad."

"Bye." Taylor hung up the phone slowly, for after talking with Chad on the phone distracted her. She couldn't wait to meet him again.

**BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE**

As Taylor pulled up in front of the valet, she looked into the rearview mirror one last time to see if she was in check. She then grabbed her purse, got out of the car, and gave the keys to the valet. Looking down to see if her pantsuit wasn't wrinkled, she didn't notice that Chad had been standing at the door the whole time, watching her. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. And by looking at her, he also couldn't help but feel his insides turn to oatmeal.

"Taylor," he called to her, with a smirk on his face. She abruptly looked up, and smiled.

"Hello, Chad," she replied, walking towards him. "Ready?"

"If you are."

"Great." The two entered the restaurant, checked their names off, and sat down. Once Chad had sat down, his eyes immediately turned to Taylor. For some odd reason, he had begun to feel it was more difficult to look away.

"So, have you kept in touch with Troy and Gabi?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, have you?" said Chad. Taylor nodded.

"Their baby girl is so adorable!" she said, as she put her hand to her heart. "I can't wait to have one of my own!" Chad smiled.

"Same here. I just have to find the right wife, and I'm good to go."

"Have you been close to finding one, or are you just waiting?" Chad paused. He was still true to his word about keeping his and Jolene's relationship on the low.

"Uh…I think…I'm still waiting," he said. "You?"

"Yeah, I think I'm waiting. I mean, I have my career on the high rise, so when that's all set, then it's time for romance." Chad nodded in understanding. Talking about settling down triggered his mind about the old days. He had visions, and memories of holding Taylor in his arms, when she was in despair, laughing together about silly things, even kissing her in the rain…

"Chad? You okay?" said Taylor. He immediately snapped out.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm…fine," he replied, and then cleared his throat. "Just a little worn out."

"Just like to old days?" she said. "When you and I were together, and then you would black out for a bit, and when I asked you what's wrong, you'd say 'I'm just worn out', even though you were really thinking about…me?" Chad looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Because, when that happened, you always stared at me. And you were just staring at me right now." Chad blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, I-I just…can't believe that it's been a long time," he said.

"I know," she replied. "How's the Lakers? Is it good? Bad? Muy Excelente?" Chad burst out laughing.

"Since when did you start speaking Spanish?" he asked.

"Since…whenever."

"Whatever you say, _senorita_. But the Lakers are good. They're treating me good. And of course, things are going really well." Just then, a waitress came up to Taylor and Chad.

"Hello, and welcome to Jason's Place. I'm Niecy, and I will be serving you two today," said the waitress. As soon as Taylor heard the name, she looked up, and saw the same woman that served her and Chad ten years ago.

"Do you remember us?" said Taylor. Chad looked confused. Niecy looked at Taylor and Chad, and smiled.

"You guys are from Adele's, right?" she said. "Oh my god, are you serious? How long has it been?"

"Ten years," said Chad.

"Wow," said Niecy. "So, are you guys still going strong?" Chad looked at Taylor, and Taylor looked at Chad. Their eyes were locked with confusion, and questioning.

"N-No," was all Taylor could say.

"We broke up after high school, and now we just met up," said Chad.

"Oh, really?" asked Niecy. "That's too bad. I hope that you guys start over again, because you look so special together. So, what'll it be?"

"Pina Colada," said Taylor.

"And a soda for me," said Chad. They both smiled at each other, and went on ordering their food.

**BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE**

Taylor entered her car with a smile on her face. Having lunch with Chad just made her day, and the fact that they had an excellent conversation was ecstatic. The best thing that had happened was before leaving, Chad had planted a kiss on her right cheek. It wasn't just any ordinary kiss on the cheek, it was a special one. He held it there for about three seconds, and slowly went back, and looked into her eyes. From then on, Taylor wanted to melt. His warm lips against her cheek made her weak. Oh, god, how she wished he did it again.

In Chad's case, his heart was jumping all over the place. How he longed to hold Taylor like that. His old feelings from high school came back to him like lightning. When he was in his car, he kept thinking about how her hair smelled so good when he went over to kiss her on the cheek. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he was so close to her lips, and how he was so tempted. He wanted to see her again.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, which said Jolene. _Oh shit, Jolene! _He pressed the talk button.

"Hey, baby girl, what's good?" he said.

"Nothin'," said Jolene, seductively. "Just bored. Can you come over, and spice things up a bit?"

"You know that I will," he replied. "See you." He hung up, but then suddenly felt disappointed. He had already missed Taylor.

**Hey hey hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wat u think? I kno its not as funny as Heartburn, but im jus tryin to make those who take detail seriously to enjoy this story!!!!! As u can see, its more of a romance/drama, so yeah. But it will get good, so jus be patient. Also, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I SAW CARMELO ANTHONY FRIDAY!!!!! I WISHED I WENT TO THE GAME WHERE HE PUNCHED SOMEONE BUT STILL!!!!!! I GUESS HE WAS MAD FOR LOSIN TO THE CELTICS, THE GAME I WENT TO!!!!! FOR THOSE WHO READ HEARTBURN, YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!**


	5. GOOD OLD PALS

**What is up, yall? Im bak!!!! Yah, yah, I know I haven't updated in a while, and that it does get on your nerves, but let me tell you, SKOOL SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I wanna make this one perfect and nice, and im tryin to think of good events. Enjoy!!!**

"You gonna call me?" asked Jolene.

"I'm not gonna forget," replied Chad. "I'll see you soon, a'ight?" Jolene nodded. Chad got into his car, and turned on the ignition.

"Bye, baby," said Jolene.

"Bye." Chad then drove off, reaching the gate. The gate automatically opened, and he left. He was on his way to basketball practice, for their game was tomorrow. He had told Taylor about it, and Taylor said she would try to make it. He hoped, as well.

But Chad was confused. After seeing Taylor, he could sense that he was beginning to fall for her all over again. And he knew that he just had to avoid it. Even though it felt so good, he was tied down.

When he arrived at the gym, he changed, and went onto the court. His fellow teammates had already begun to practice. When they saw him, and stopped what they were doing, and walked to him.

"You're late," said Ralph, his friend.

"I know, I know," replied Chad. "I'm here, aren't I?" He picked up a basketball, and started dribbling it.

"This ain't funny, you know," said Patrick, another player on the team.

"Yeah," said Ralph. "Every time I call you to hit the clubs or whatever, you be sayin' you busy."

"Guys, guys, nothing's going on, okay?" said Chad. He really wanted to keep his relationship secret. He didn't want even more press to come up to his face.

"You sure?" said Patrick. Chad nodded, and they continued practice.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

It was almost eight-thirty, when Taylor arrived back at her house. She sighed as she arrived in her bathroom, stripped down to nothing, and got into her bath. She took a deep breath, and inhaled the vanilla candles around her. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone rang. She groaned, and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, girl! What's good?" said Leticia, who was on the other line.

"Hey," Taylor replied. "Oh, nothing just came home."

"Great! I was thinkin'…Let's have a girl's night in. Just us. What do you think?" Taylor thought for a moment. She really did need someone to talk to, especially about what had happened today. All those feelings were building up inside her.

"That sounds good! But I haven't updated any of my movies for a while. What you got?"

"I have…Madea's Family Reunion—"

"I've been wanting to see that movie for so long! What else?"

"Um…Deliver Us from Eva—"

"Nope, already saw it." Leticia groaned.

"Fine, fine, how about Crash, then?"

"I guess. See you soon."

"Bye." Taylor hung up the phone, got out from the bath, and went to put on some PJs.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

"Oh, my god, that movie is too much!" laughed Taylor.

"I know! Now I know what to do if a guy be slappin' me around!" said Leticia. "And, that Boris Kojoe is so fine! I wish he wasn't married!" Taylor laughed. "Speaking of marriage, Taylor, now that you've got your career in place, don't you think it's time to settle down?" Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," she replied. "But girl, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember I told you that Chad, the famous basketball player, and I went to school together, and dated as well?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"We met at the Ritz-Carlton, the night I won the Nobel, and today we had lunch together. You know, to catch up on things."

"You did?"

"Yeah. We talked about how everything's been, and when we were leaving, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Obviously, it was supposed to be friendly, but he held it a little too long."

"Oh, my god, are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. Girl, I was feeling the exact same way I did back in high school. I don't know what to do. And I think he's starting to like me again, but then again, how am I supposed to know?"

"I think you should tell him how you feel. Maybe you can hit it off again."

"I guess. He gave me tickets to see tomorrow's basketball game. Please come with me."

"You know I will. Are we allowed to meet him in person?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out, okay? Now, let's watch Crash."

"Yay! I've been dreamin' bout Ludacris the whole day!" Taylor laughed, and shook her head at Leticia. Sometimes it was good having a boy-crazy friend.


	6. OHHHHHH SNAP!

**Hey, yall!!! Wats good???? I wish I can update as fast as I can, but im so overwhelmed!!! Midterms are this week, and ima fail them all!!!!! Lol mostly bio tho cuz bio SUXX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, here is chapter six!!!! You know wat to do!!! Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Taylor pulled up in her in her new red Ferrari F430GT, at the George Washington Garden. **(yall know I made that up)** Leticia was in the passenger seat, singing to Beyonce's old hit Crazy in Love. Taylor put the car in park, and turned off the ignition. Leticia immediately stopped singing when the music was turned off.

"Hey, where'd the music go?" she asked. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"We're here," she said, and grabbed her purse.

"Oh." The two got out of the car, and entered the Garden. After slowly walking through, and showing their tickets, they went to find their seats. Turns out they got floor seats, and Leticia was so excited.

"Oh, my lord, look how close we are!" she cried. Taylor pretended she didn't know her.

"Will you be quiet?" she hissed. Leticia gave her a look.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "And why are you acting all bitchy for?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"You're fidgeting too. Are you nervous?" Taylor looked at her.

"Maybe…" Leticia finally understood.

"Is this 'bout Chad? Girl, don't worry, okay? Just act normal." Taylor nodded. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and she didn't know why. Feelings from high school kept coming back.

Just then, the game began to start.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, put your hands together for the LA Lakers!" Almost the whole stadium went up into cheers. Leticia was screaming like a wild fan, while Taylor simply clapped her hands. Her stomach did flip-flops when she saw a head of messy curls. That head was looking around when he saw her. Their eyes met, and Taylor became flustered. She waved a nervous wave, and he waved back to her.

"Playing against them is….Miami Heat!" There were some cheers, and most boos. The players went to the middle of the court, and the game started.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

The game was over, and with the score of 118 to 114, the Lakers had won. Chad immediately looked over to where Taylor was, and left his team to go see her. Ralph glanced over at his friend, suspiciously. Taylor grabbed her things, and was about to leave, when Chad called her name.

"Tay! Hold up!" he said, and she turned around. She smiled, and Chad's heart warmed up.

"Hi, Chad," she replied. "Great game tonight!"

"Thanks!" He looked at the petite girl with a Chinese bob, who was standing next to her. She was gaping at him, and he thought that was funny.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Leticia," said Taylor. "My best friend. You know, with Gabi being far away, she keeps me company."

"Hi, I'm Chad." He took out his hand to shake hers, and Leticia, shook it.

"Hi," she said, still gaping at him. Chad laughed.

"I'm so glad you came, Taylor. I thought you probably wouldn't be able to make it, 'cause, you know, you have a busy schedule and all that."

"Well, I did, didn't I?" Taylor laughed. From that point on, there was an awkward silence. Leticia noticed this, and decided that they needed to be alone.

"Oh, damn!" she said, looking at her watch. "I totally forgot I have to go back to the office. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait, how you gonna get home?" asked Taylor.

"I'll take a cab. See you, Taylor. Nice meeting you, Chad."

"Bye, Leticia," said Chad. After she left, Chad looked at Taylor. God, she was so beautiful. If only he wasn't engaged…

"Well, I think I should be going," said Taylor. "Nice game."

"Wait," said Chad. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Jolene was away on a fashion shoot, so he was free tonight.

"Um…sure, I guess," said Taylor. Chad grinned.

"Great. Let me jus get changed, and I'll meet you outside, alright?" Taylor nodded.

Chad was so excited. Finally, he gets to see Taylor. He had missed her for a long time. In other people's eyes, a day was not a long time. But when you're in love, it seems like a whole damn year. He quickly took a shower, and got his clothes on. He didn't realize that his tie was on the wrong way, and that his shirt was not tucked in neatly. Ralph came out of the shower, and saw Chad rushing.

"Chad, where are you goin'?" he asked.

"Out," Chad replied.

"What? We usually go to the after-party. Why ain't you comin'?"

"I got things to do."

"You always got things to do, man," said Patrick. "You don't hang out with us anymore."

"Guys, you sound like girls. Look, I'm just busy, a'ight?"

"Is it that girl?" asked Ralph.

"What girl?"

"The one you was talkin' with after the game."

"Yeah, and her name's Taylor McKessie. She's a friend from high school. We met up just recently." It hurt just to say 'friend'.

"Ain't she the one that won that prize or whatever?" asked Derek, another person from the team.

"The Nobel, you mean?" said Chad, a little aggravated. "Yeah, that's her. Look, I gotta go." Chad rushed out of the locker room, and went outside. He looked around for Taylor, and when he finally saw her, he beamed, and walked to her.

"Hey, ready to go?" he said. Taylor turned around, and started to laugh, when she saw his clothes all disheveled. He looked down, and blushed.

"Chad, you are so funny," she said. "Here, let me fix it." She undid the tie, and began to fix it, when suddenly, she realized just how close she was to his face. She nervously fixed it, and immediately stepped back.

"T-There," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. "The shop is only a couple blocks away. Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure!" said Taylor. "Plus, I need the exercise." Chad cackled.

"It is nice out too."

"Yeah."

After getting their ice creams, they had begun to walk back.

"Hey, look at the ocean view over there. Can we go look?" asked Taylor.

"Okay," said Chad. "I'll race you to it." Chad began to sprint, as Taylor tried to catch up.

"Chad, that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" she cried. Chad was laughing.

"Oh well." They finally calmed down, and looked at the ocean. The lights from the skyscrapers shone across it, and the moon shone the brightest.

"Wow, the moon looks beautiful tonight," said Taylor.

"So do you," said Chad, and Taylor blushed furiously. Chad started to lean in, planning to kiss her cheek, because he didn't want to scare her by kissing her on the lips, but then Taylor turned her face, and BAM! Their lips met. Taylor was surprised, but kissed him back. His hands went to her waist, as hers went to his neck. Chad was the first to pull away.

"Oh my god, Tay, I didn't…"

"It's okay. It was an accident."

"Wait, no, it wasn't, Tay." Taylor was confused.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Taylor, I'm falling in love with you again. I can't stop thinkin' about you, and all the good times we had. I want to be with you." Taylor was shocked. She felt the same way, but…that fast? Oh, fuck it. Chad remembered Jolene, but he just told himself to forget her. He was with Taylor now.

"Chad, I feel the same way! All the feelings from high school came back. I love you, and I hope we can work this out." Chad smiled, and gave her a huge hug. They stayed like that for twenty seconds, and then they began to walk back.

**So, how was it? I kno, they finally kissed!!!!!!!!! Im so happy!!!! Anyways, the drama will start next chapter!!!! I promise! Jus give me some time, iight? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace!!!!!!!!!**


	7. OHHHHHH SNAP AGAIN!

**Hey, yall!!!! Wats good????? yes, i am bak wit another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Id like to give a shout-out to FCHS-HSMPrincess, for helpin me to write this chapter! She has been around since Heartburn, and gave me good ideas for that too!!! Well, here is the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chad awoke by the sunlight creeping through his curtains. He got up, and looked around to see the other side of the bed empty. "Where did she go?" he asked himself. He threw back the covers, put on a t-shirt, and walked outside of the bedroom. As he arrived in his kitchen, he found the love of his life on the floor, with blood all over her clothes. Her cheek was bruised, and had a cut lip._

_"Taylor!" he cried, as he ran to her. "Wake up! Please!" Her eyes fluttered open, and was startled when she saw Chad._

_"Chad! I don't wanna die!" she whispered._

_"I won't let you!" He went to get the phone, when he saw a mysterious shadow. That shadow started to come closer, with a knife clutched in its hand. Chad got up to stop it, but before he could, the shadow struck the knife right through his chest, and..._

Chad immediatly jolted up, and threw back the covers. His breath was heavy, and he was sweaty all over. When he calmed down, he looked to his left, hoping that Taylor was next to him. But to his dismay, it was his fiancee, Jolene. He forgot that Jolene came home early, after his encounter with Taylor. He had wished she was gone a little longer, so it would give him more time to be with his one true love. He could just break off the engagement with Jolene, but...what about her dad? Her dad would be raging mad, for he expected Chad to make his daughter happy, and if that was not done, her dad was manipulative and dangerous.

Jolene woke up to see Chad sitting up, thinking.

"What are you thinkin' about?" she asked him.

"Stuff," he replied. Then he turned to her. "You." Jolene smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"You like thinkin' about me, don't you?"

"What you mean?"

"Every time I ask you what you're thinking about, you say you're thinking about me."

"That's 'cause I am." Chad got up, and went to grab t-shirt.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Oh, baby, I can't eat. I have a fashion show this week, remember?" Jolene replied. Chad shook his head.

"You're gonna eat. I can't stand the fashion industry."

"Then why are you marrying somebody that's in it?" Chad grinned.

"Because, she breaks the rules. Now I'ma cook you some pancakes." He left the room, and Jolene got out of bed, and went to brush her teeth.

As Chad was taking out pots and pans, the doorbell rang. He opened the front door, to see the mailman, Collin.

"What up, Collin," he said. "Anything good?"

"Not on your account," he replied, and he handed him the National Enquirer. The front page showed three pictures: Him, Jolene, and Taylor.The headline stated: Love Triangle: Chad caught kissing Taylor. Chad couldn't believe his eyes. They never left the page while walking into the house. "If Jolene see this..." he thought. Too late.

"Baby, what's wrong," she said, coming up from behind. She saw the paper, and grabbed it out of his hand.Damn.

"Baby, what is this?" she asked. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"I'm as clueless as you are," he replied, looking at the ground. Jolene flipped to the page with more information.

"Oh.My.God. Chad, WHAT THE HELL?" Chad grabbed the paper. He felt like crying. Right in front of his face was the verdict: His lip-lock with Taylor. How was he going to explain to Jolene?

"Jo, I-I can explain, this was an accident," said Chad.

"An accident? Bullshit!" She grabbed the paper, and slapped him with it.

"I swear!" Chad had to make an excuse, fast. He was not about to get an ass-whooping from her dad.

"Fine, then explain." Jolene gave him the death stare.

"She kissed me! I was taking a walk, and she came up to me. We started talking, and she made the move on me." He couldn't believe that he was actually putting the blame on Taylor.

"You have to believe me," he said. "You know how it is. An all-star basketball player? Anything can happen." Jolene sighed.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Positive," he lied again. Jolene's expression went back to being angry.

"Then that bitch is gonna get her ass kicked!" she ran upstairs, with Chad following her.

"Baby, wait, we should settle this like adults, don't you think?" He didn't want his precious Taylor being hurt. It wasn't her fault.

"Oh, please. Where she live?" she said, grabbing her Manolos, and going downstairs.

"How am I supposed to know? Anyways, just calm down, ok?" Jolene stopped.

"I can't. I love you too much. This has to be taken care of." She grabbed her coat, and stormed out the house.

"Damn," mumbled Chad, running his hand through his hair. "I have to follow her." He got dressed, grabbed his keys, hopped into his ferrari, and sped off.

Taylor was sitting in her office when she found out the news.

"Taylor, you have to see this!" cried Sophie. She threw the paper onto the desk.

"Oh, lord," mumbled Taylor, reading the front cover. She flipped through to the page. When she saw the picture, she nearly cried.

"Sophie, what am I going to do?" she cried. She got out of her seat, and looked at the window. "It was only a kiss."

"I-I don't know, Tay," said Sophie. "Want me to call your publicist?"

"Yes, please," said Taylor, her eyes not leaving the window. _It was only a kiss. _A kiss, where it brought back so many memories and feelings from high school. A kiss, where she knew that they still felt for eachother. A kiss, that was so right.

Just then, Sophie burst in, with a female who had a blonde weave and hazel eyes. She was stick thin, wearing a baby doll Marc Jacobs dress, and towering Manolos.

"Bitch!" she cried, walking over, and slapping Taylor. Taylor grabbed her cheek, and stared at the woman.

"Who gave you the right to come in here, and slap me like that?" cried Taylor.

"Who gave _you _the right to kiss my man?" cried Jolene. She held up the paper. "There is you, playing tonsil hockey with my baby!"

"Look, this can be settled, but first, this needs to be done." Taylor slapped Jolene. Jolene gasped.

"You whore!" She jumped over the desk, and grabbed Taylor's hair. Taylor screamed in pain. Then she grabbed Jolene's hair.

"This weave is nasty! I just have to pull it out!" Taylor yanked it, with Jolene scratching her face. Sophie tried to break them up, but wasn't able to.

"STOP!" cried someone from behind. "This is ridiculous!" They let go, seeing Chad in the doorway.

"She started it!" cried Jolene.

"No, you did!" replied Taylor. "You got some nerve comin' here in my office."

"Yeah, 'cause you stole my man!"

"Shut up!" yelled Chad. "Taylor, sit in your seat. Jolene, sit over there." He pointed to the chair by the bookshelves. He took a deep breath.

"Jolene, this is Taylor, my high school sweetheart."

"That's right," smugged Taylor. Jolene stuck out her tongue.

"Can I finish?" asked Chad. "Taylor, this is Jolene, my fiancee."

"Soon-to-be wife," said Jolene.

"Jolene!" cried Chad. "Look, Taylor and I haven't seen eachother till now. Last night, we met up, and we got caught up in the moment, and...you know the rest."

"I hate you!" screamed Jolene, gettin off her seat, and rushing towards Taylor. Chad got hold of her, and placed her back on the chair.

"Taylor, I'm sorry you got into this. This was a mistake." Now Taylor glared at Chad.

"A mistake? Last night, you told me it wasn't, that you love me still."

"Well, he lied to you. Because he loves me. Not a ho like you!"

"Jolene! Get out!" yelled Chad.

"I will. I dont wanna see her fat ass anyways." Taylor gasped.

"At least I got a booty!" she cried. As Jolene went out, Chad closed the door.

"Taylor, I-"

"Chad, why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

"Because, I...because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my feelings? You just did! If you told me before, this wouldn't be happening. Chad, this is exactly why we broke up in high school. You think you're thinking about someone else, but you're really thinking about you. Get out of my office."

"Taylor, please-"

"I said, GET OUT!" Chad looked at her one last time, and left. Taylor collapsed onto her chair, and sobbed uncontrollably. Then the door opened again.

"Go away!" cried out Taylor.

"It's me, Sophie. Do you need anything?"

"I'm going home. Can you take over for me?"

"Are you sure, Tay?" Taylor nodded.

"Okay, then. Feel better, alright?"

"Thanks."

"Jolene, wait up!" Chad ran after her, ignoring all eyes from other people.

"Go away, Chad!"

"No!" He grabbed her arm. "We gotta talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me! Now let go!" Jolene rushed outside to be caught up with flashing lights.

"Jolene, is it true Chad was with Taylor last night?"

"Jolene, is the engagement over?"

"What will your father say about this?" Chad then came behind Jolene.

"Chad! Why did you kiss Taylor?"

"Are you going to marry Jolene still?"

"Just leave us alone, will you? Jesus, you waste your lives gettin' into other people's." Jolene got into her car, and Chad got into his. Instead of starting the ignition, he rested his head on the steering wheel, and sighed. What did he do?

**How was it? Lots of drama, no? Anyways, i hope you liked it!!!!!!! What's gonna happen next: 1) Chad makes up with Jolene 2) Taylor isn't talking to Chad 3)Troy and Gabriella come to visit **

**Not much drama, I know, but i need time to make more drama, so review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. LOVE IS COMPLICATED

**Hey, guys!!! Im bak!!!! I did this chapter on monday, but my stupid computer was actin up. Did u like the last chapter? I did. Alot. Anyways, heres chapter eight!!!!**

When Chad was home, he took a hot shower, got dressed, and checked his messages. Between the time he left and the time he got back, he was bombarded with them. He sighed, as he pressed the button and sat on his couch. The first one was from his coach.

_Hey Chad, listen. I rescheduled tomorrow's practice to 7 a.m. so don't be out late and screwin' groupies, got that? I need you to be well, not hung over. _

The next one was from Ralph.

_What's good, Chad? Heard 'bout your lil' scandal. You a bad ass, you know that? Jus' playin' with you. But seriously, if I had to choose which one I'd wanna be with, it would be Jolene for real, son. That Taylor person, she a'ight, but I'd tap Jolene in a heartbeat, ya feel me? Anyways, see you at practice._

Chad became enraged at the comment Ralph had made. He just didn't understand. The next message was from Troy.

_Hey, man, what's going on over there? I'm watching Superstar Australia right now, and what I just saw was...unbelievable. Dude, why didn't you tell me you were engaged? I had to find out from a tabloid show! I don't blame you though, and I'm not mad. The paparazzi are crazy. Call me back, okay? Gabi and I want to hear from you._

Chad smiled. Troy was never the type of guy to flip out on little things. After his message, there was one more from Taylor. Since Chad was so busy with Jolene last night, he didn't bother to pick up the phone.

_Hi, Chad. Sorry for calling so late, but I already miss you. It's been so long since we've kissed like that, you know? And I just wanna say that I hope we can continue being close. In high school, we were young. We're adults now, so our relationship can work out. I hope to see you soon. _

Hearing that message, Chad felt alone. And ashamed. Why did he do what he did to the girl of his dreams? He hurt her in every way. What did she do to him? Nothing. Except make him feel good, that is. At this point, he didn't know what to do. The reason why he stayed with Jolene was because of her father. She was daddy's little girl, and it was his job to make her happy. If he didn't, he was screwed. He remembered the day she took him to her parent's house.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby, I'm nervous," said Chad, fidgeting with his tie. _

"_Don't worry about it, they'll love you," Jolene replied. _

"_If you say so." The lovely couple ( yeah right ) reached the front of the Sinclair Estate. Jolene rang the doorbell, and waited for the response. The door was opened by the Sinclair's butler, and he let the two come in._

"_Welcome, Miss Sinclair," he spoke with a British accent. "How do you do, sir?"_

"_I'm great," Chad nodded. Just then, a woman, about the age of forty-seven, came out into the foyer. She was wearing a black Albert Nipon three-piece suit, with black Manolo Blahnik velvet cut out pumps. _

"_Jo! My baby!" cried the lady decked out in designer merchandise. Chad knew then that this was her mom._

"_Hi, mom!" replied Jolene, reaching out for a hug. Her mom hugged her, then turned to Chad._

"_Is this the tall, dark, and handsome man you were talking about?" she said._

"_Yup. This is Chad Danforth."_

"_How are you, Mrs. Sinclair?" asked Chad politely, handing out his hand. _

"_Oh, please, call me Marguerite," she said. "Come, dinner is ready. James, they're here!" James Sinclair was seen walking down the giant staircase. His expression was a content one, but intimidating as well. Through the whole time he was walking down, his eyes never left Chad's. _

"_Daddy!" cried Jolene, rushing over to hug him. "Daddy, I want you to meet Chad. He's my boyfriend." _

"_How do you do, son?" he said. _

"_I'm fine, and you?" Chad replied._

"_Never better, brother. Never better." ( if yall seen roll bounce, you know where i got that from )James gave a Chad a firm handshake. _

"_Can we go eat now? I'm starving," said James. _

"_Then let's go!" Marguerite said. As the ladies left, James held Chad back. _

"_You know, son," he said to him. "Jo is my only child and it is your responsibility to make her happy. If you fail to do so, I will do anything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen again. Got that?" _

"_Y-Yes sir," Chad said, his voice shaken._

**_Flashback Over  
_**Chad could still feel the chills on his spine he had that day just thinking about it. So this is why staying with Jolene was crucial.

But Taylor...Damn. She was everything he wanted. And meeting her parents was so much easier.

_**Flashback**_

_As Chad arrived at the doorstep of the McKessie household, he rang the doorbell, and took a deep breath. A few moment after, he heard footsteps and then when the door opened, it was Tynisha, Taylor's little sister. She was wearing an orange Babyphat side shirred tee, with midnight blue jeans, and orange hoop metallic flip flops. _

"_Who are you?" she said, hastily._

"_Uh, don't you remember me? Chad? Taylor's boyfriend?" answered Chad. _

"_Oh yeah! Ain't you the one with that red viper?"_

"_Yup."_

"_My fault. I'm still gettin' used to Taylor havin' a boyfriend." At that moment, Taylor arrived, glared at Tynisha, and smiled sweetly at Chad._

"_Hey, baby, come on in!" she said. Chad stepped into the house, and anxiously waited to see what was going to happen next. _

"_Mom, Dad, Chad is here!" Taylor yelled. Just then, a woman and a man came out from the kitchen to see their daughter wrapped around a young man's arms. _

"_Hi, Chad! Taylor's told me all about you!" said Mrs. McKessie. _

"_Really? I hope they were good!" Chad replied. Mrs. McKessie laughed._

"_I heard you play basketball at East High," said Mr. McKessie. "Basketball is my favorite sport. I think we'll get along just fine!" The group laughed, and Tynisha rolled her eyes._

"_Y'all are somethin' else. I'm leavin'," she said._

"_Where are you going?" asked Mrs. McKessie. "Dinner's ready."_

"_I'm gonna watch 106 and Park, duh! Bow Wow's gonna be on, and I just can't miss his sexy self!" With that, Tynisha ran upstairs to her room. _

"_Alright, then, let's go eat," Mr. McKessie said, and they all entered into the dining room._

Chad smiled giddily at that memory, for it was a very touching one. How he loved the McKessie family. And how he loved Taylor. But what was he going to do? Choose the girl with the exotic eyes, and the model thin body? Or the simple girl with a great personality, and a dashing smile? He was stuck and the middle, and he did not know how he was going to get out.

**What you think, guys? Its just a filler, but drama will come soon. Jus give me some time. School has been kickin me in the ass for some time. Review por favor!!!!**


	9. JUST LET IT BURN

**Wats happenin??? I kno, Im sorry bout all the fillers...but this chapter is where the big parts REALLY begin. So get ready!!!!**

Taylor decided to begin a new day. A new year. A new life. From now on, there will be no such thing as falling in love. There will be no dreams of marriage, children, or any of the kind. Instead, work and she will be the top priority in her life. Why did she decide this, you ask? Because of one egotistical, son of a bitch Chad. He hurt her again, like the first time wasn't painful enough. What did she do to deserve this?

Beginning her new day, Taylor turned on her stereo in her bathroom, which blasted out 'Suga Mama' by Beyonce. Her head bobbed to the beat as she stepped into the shower.

_I'ma be like a jolly rancher that you get from the corner store  
I'ma be like a waffle cone that's dripping down to the floor  
The way you do if for me I can't lie  
About to be up in the mall all night   
Whatever I get you putting it on  
Don't give me no lip let mama do it all_

Taylor sang along with the words, continuing to do so as she stepped out and entered her closet.

_Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be  
Your suga give mama some suga mama  
Suga ma-ma-mama  
I'm your suga mama, suga mama_

Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be  
New whip, new heavy on the wrist   
Cause I'm a suga ma-ma-mama  
I'm your suga mama, suga mama

"What should I wear?" Taylor asked herself. She then eyed a white, wide-legged pantsuit, with round toe pumps. Cute, but how about a high-waisted pencil skirt, with a magenta fitted half-sleeved blouse, and magenta sling-back pumps? Tres magnifique.

After she got dressed, she grabbed her Blackberry that was charging on the counter, and left for another exciting day at work. Stepping out of her driveway, paparazzi were lined up at the gate. But Taylor simply ignored them, and the gate opened, letting her through. She didn't bother them, so why did they bother her?

Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID, which said Unknown Caller. _Screw them_, she said. She put it back down, and happily continued to drive to work.

Oh my god, it was Sophie's birthday! What was she going to do? No card, no gift, no nothing! She had to get a gift. She called Sophie, and mentioned she was going to be late.

"Is it busy over there?" Taylor asked.

"Not really," Sophie replied. "See you soon, okay?"

"Yup. Bye." Taylor hung up and sped down to Barneys.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

"Oh, my god, look at this." Jolene pointed to a tight, denim minidress, talking to Chad. "I'm so gonna get it." A while after the fight, Jolene came over to Chad's house, and they made up. Jolene couldn't stand to be away from her one and only Chad. So, as a make-up gift, Chad took her on a shopping spree down at Barneys.

"Yeah, it's cute," Chad replied. Even though he was back with Jolene, Taylor was still on his mind. But it was going to be hard to get her back.

The couple moved around the store some more, and when Jolene was ready to try on all her choices, Chad stood outside waiting. After a while, he was tired of waiting.

"Jolene, I'm at the guys section, okay?" he yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back. He headed out, passing the perfume section. He remembered Jolene was planning on getting the perfume Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue, so he headed to where they were selling Dolce and Gabbana. As he arrived, somebody was standing there. He couldn't believe what he saw. Gorgeous brown locks, smooth chocolate skin, luscious curves...

"T-Taylor?" he mumbled, just like when he saw her back at the Ritz. She turned around to her name, seeing Chad.

"If you followed me here, I swear I—"

"Relax, I didn't, I was already here."

"Oh." She found what she was looking for, and walked away, pretending Chad wasn't there anymore.

"Taylor, please," Chad said, going after her. He gently grabbed her arm, and she protested.

"Let go of me, Chad. I've already made my mind," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Yes you do. You've been wanting to be with me from the get go."

"Just leave me alone. I have to get to work." She walked away, but turned around. "How about your girlfriend Jolene? She's probably waiting for you at home."

"She's with me but—"

"Then run to her and let me go! Let me out of your heart! 'Cause I already let you out!" With that said, she paid for the perfume, and hurried out of the department store. Chad was standing there, with a blank expression on his face. Taylor really didn't feel for him anymore.

"Chad, baby, what's wrong?" asked Jolene, rushing over.

"N-Nothing," he replied.

"Did you see that fat bitch again? Where she go?"

"Jolene, please, not now. And she's not a fat bitch. She's Taylor." Jolene gave him a look.

"So?" she replied. "Anyways, I'm ready to pay."

"Okay."

**Wow, how sad. Poor Chad. What you think, tho? Plz review cuz it makes me happy! Oh, and if you give me more ideas for the next chapter, that helps!**


	10. A NEW MAN

**I hope you enjoy!!! And please hit me up wit ideas cuz my brain is fried right now, with tests and the MCAS that i have to take.**

"Oh, you didn't have to," said Sophie, admiring the gift. "But thank you anyways!"

"You're welcome," Taylor replied. "So, are you doing anything special?"

"Yeah, my man is gonna take me to _La Bella Mia_. I love him so much, you know? He makes me feel so good." After hearing that, Taylor tried to hold back her tears, even though it made her throat hurt. She once was in Sophie's shoes. But she remembered her promise.

"Have you guys talked about marriage lately?" She asked Sophie.

"Oh, yeah, numerous times," she replied. "You know what would be funny? If he proposed to me tonight. It would be one funny memory." Taylor forced a smile.

"Yeah, it would."

"So, how about you, Taylor? Do you have someone special?"

"Used to." Taylor sat on the edge of Sophie's desk. "I thought we were gonna last forever. But his selfishness got in the way." She sighed, and got up. "Well, back to work. I have so many papers to deal with."

"Okay. And Taylor, don't worry, you'll find love before you know it."

"Thanks, Sophie."

"You're welcome."

As Taylor entered into her office, her phone rang. _It better not be Chad_, she thought.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, Tay, it's me! Gabi!"

"Gabi? Girl, how are you?"

"No, how are _you_? I heard about your scandal. I can't believe it! You? In a love triangle? With Chad? Details, please!" Taylor laughed a little.

"Well, you know how I told you we met up at the Ritz, right? After that, he asked me to lunch, and it was like we were in high school all over again. And then, he gave me tickets to see his game. We went out for ice cream, and took a walk down to the harbor. It was then we kissed, because I said the moon looked beautiful, and he told me I was beautiful. And then, I'm at work, and some bitch comes and has some nerve to slap me. We fight for a while, until Chad comes, and explains that the girl was his _fiancée_. I was in pain when I heard that because the night before he told me he loved me. And so now, I made a promise not to love him anymore."

"Tay, I'm so sorry, I wish I was there to comfort you. But are you sure no more Chad?"

"Yes, Gabi. I've been hurt by him not once, but twice. I can't be in pain any longer." Gabi sighed.

"If that's the case, then, you're gonna find someone new, who really loves you, okay, Tay? Now I've gotta go because Leslee needs a diaper change." Taylor laughed.

"How is she anyways?"

"Oh, she's excellent! She's crawling all over the place! Troy likes to chase her around. It's so funny because she gets away so quickly. Well, I'll take to you later, okay? And feel better."

"I will, Gabi. Bye." Taylor hung up the phone and went back to work.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

Before going home, Taylor made a stop at the grocery. She solemnly strolled down the isles, putting food into her cart. As she reached the frozen section, she rushed to the ice cream. When she was depressed, that was what she only ate. From cookie dough to expresso chip, it always made her feel better.

She went and paid for her purchases, and made her way to the car. All of a sudden, she tripped on a rock and regained her balance, but dropped her bags. She cried out in frustration, and went to pick them up.

"Do you need help?" a man asked, coming over to her.

"Yeah, that would be great," she mumbled. As soon as they were finished, she looked up to see a pair of honey-colored eyes stare at her brown ones.

"I'm Marcus," the man said.

"Taylor," she replied. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh, no problem. You looked upset, so it was the least I could do." Taylor smiled, drinking in his striking features. He was fit, with smooth caramel skin. His eyes glowed, from the sun. Damn, he looked good.

"I would like to get to know you more. How about a cup of coffee sometime?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, I would love to but..." Taylor started.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, no, it's...What the hell, why not?"

"Great. Here's my number." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a card. Taylor took it with pleasure.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you around."

"Yup." Marcus strolled back to where his car was, as Taylor continued to stand in her spot. She couldn't wait for that cup of coffee.

**Sorry that it's not long, but im tryin to plan for the big parts of the story comin up. Its gonna be so good!!!! plz plz plz review!!!!!**


	11. THE DAY AFTER

**hey, wats good? heres chapter 11!! Enjoy!!! AN: I dont own anything except Played, or Chic.**

"So, tell me what he was like again!" Leticia whined, pulling on Taylor's arm. Taylor sucked her teeth.

"He's tall, dark, and handsome. Now leave me alone," she replied, letting go of Leticia's grasp. She and Taylor were waiting in line at the movie theaters. Taylor had told her about the encounter she had with Marcus at the supermarket on their way there, and Leticia would not shut up about it.

"Taylor, there are a lot of guys that are tall, dark, and handsome. Just tell me again please!"

"Okay! Well, he has golden eyes that make you wanna melt when you stare into them. And his skin is so smooth, like caramel. Girl, he was lookin' fine, I can tell you that!" They both laughed in unison, and the line began to move.

"Taylor, what happened to Chad?" Leticia asked. "While I was in Thailand, I read the tabloids."

"Simple. He told me he loved me, but he didn't mean it. And I found out the hard way."

"I'm so sorry. What a jerk!"

"He's been a jerk since high school. A selfish bastard." The two women reached the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to see _Played_, please," Leticia said. They received the tickets, and entered into the theater.

"I heard this movie was excellent. It better be my money's worth," Leticia said, sitting down. Taylor laughed.

"Don't worry, it will. Besides, your man Boris Kojoe is in it, remember?" Taylor replied. Leticia's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! He's gettin' sexier each day!" Taylor shook her head at her friend.

"Girl, you so crazy."

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

"Here we are!" cried Jolene, waking up Chad. "Baby, wake up." Chad's eyes opened slowly, yawning, and rubbing them. He was still groggy, even if it was a short nap.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The bridal shop! Duh!" Jolene replied. "Why are you so tired, anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

_Because I couldn't get Taylor off of my mind. _"Because, I just had a lot of work to do."

"Well, come on, let's go."

The couple entered the shop, and a middle-aged woman with a small frame walked up to them.

"Oh, you must be Miss Sinclair," she said. "I'm Marguerite Wilcox, and I will be helping you today." She then looked to Chad.

"This is the groom, I presume?" she said. Jolene rushed to his side, putting her arm into his.

"Yes, he is!" she looked up and smiled. Chad gave a weak one. _This is going to be a long day._

After numerous choices, Jolene finally found the dress she wanted. She held it with admiration.

"This is it, Marguerite. This is my dream wedding dress!" Marguerite beamed.

"Do you like this Chad?" asked Jolene. Chad wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was how he was going to get Taylor back.

"Chad!" Jolene cried again. He jumped.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of the dress?"

"Oh, um...it looks beautiful, babe." Jolene looked at him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I wanna look perfect. Is this perfect?"

"Yeah, it looks great." Jolene turned to Marguerite.

"I'm getting it!" she cried with jubilee.

"Great! Now go change, and meet me at the counter!" Marguerite replied. As Jolene rushed back into the dressing room, Chad sat up and sighed. He was attracted to Jolene, but he wasn't in love with her like he was with Taylor. Marriage was a big deal. How could he marry someone he didn't love?

But her father...Jolene was spoiled. If he broke off the wedding, his whole life could be in jeopardy. What was he to do?

Ever since the meeting at Barney's, Chad had never felt so heartbroken in his life. Taylor was giving him up for good. She didn't want anything to do with him. But he wanted something to do with her, and nothing was going to stop it.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

Taylor put her car in park, turned off the ignition, and grabbed her Dior clutch. It was her coffee date with Marcus, yet she was nervous. _Calm down, it's just a meeting. Nothing special. _Entering the cafe', she looked around, until her eyes fell upon a pair of intriguing golden ones. She grinned, and walked to the table. Marcus stood up, and waited for her arrival.

"Hello, Marcus," she said, as he pulled out her chair. "Thank you."

"How are you, Taylor?" he replied, as he took his seat.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm doing excellent." Marcus's eyes went down to her blouse.

"Is that Stella McCartney?" he asked. Taylor blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she replied. "I've never known any guy who can tell right off the bat what I'm wearing."

"Well, I work at _Chic_ magazines, so I know just enough about designer merchandise."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Marcus grinned.

"Oh, you have lots to learn about me." He said in such a provocative way, it made Taylor blush even more. Damn, this man had game, and it was working.

**So, did you loves?? Isn't Marcus sexii?? I think so! lol jus playin!! Anyways, I have the gown in my profile if you wanna see. Plz Review!!!**


	12. MARCUS: SO DAMN SEXY!

**Hey, guys!!! Heres ch. 12! Im tryin to finish this as soon as possible cuz finals is comin soon!!! So enjoy!!**

Chad was at his home, down in the dumps because his one true love Taylor didn't love him anymore. He was down in the dumps because he felt obligated to marry Jolene, a woman who he didn't love. Who he didn't want to spend his life with. But of course, as we all know, Taylor was the one he loved.

With empty bags of chips surrounding him, Chad spent most of the night on the couch, watching ESPN, and hopefully wishing his phone would ring, and Taylor was on the other line. Yes, he had it bad. He was sprung. But what else was he supposed to do? The feeling that he had in his heart was overpowering him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. He slowly got up from the couch, and reached the door. He opened it to find Jolene on the other side.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" she said as she let herself in, and lightly kissed Chad.

"Nothin'," he replied, giving a weak smile. God, why does she always come over?

"Why is it such a mess, Chad?" Jolene yelled from where Chad was previously sitting.

"Oh, uh, I fell asleep." He began to pick up the bags and cleared the throw that was filled with crumbs.

"Your seat, Madame," Chad said, mocking an English butler. Jolene giggled as she sat down.

"You so funny Chad, that's why I love you." Hearing that, Chad had a lump in his throat.

"I-I love you too," he replied. He moved into the kitchen, where he pulled out two glasses, and a wine bottle.

"Was that a stutter I here?" Jolene turned around to face Chad. Chad looked up. Damn.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When you said 'I love you too'." Chad laughed a sheepish laugh.

"Jo, don't worry. I love you with all my heart." He sat down next to her, and stroked her cheek. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Now come closer so I can kiss you."

"With pleasure." As their lips moved closer, Jolene's cell rang. Chad groaned, and Jolene got up to answer it.

"I'll be back. Don't forget that thought." Jolene looked at the caller ID and rushed upstairs into the bathroom.

"Hello...How'd it go...did it work...oh my god, no way...so what are you going to do now...okay then, call me back, okay? Bye." Jolene rushed back downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Chad asked.

"Because now, I finally have some time with you." Chad grinned, and with that, they continued...

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

"Marcus, I had a good time," Taylor said, as they both were on her front steps.

"So did I," Marcus replied, grinning his oh-so-gorgeous grin. It turns out that after their meeting at the coffee shop, they decided to go out, and spend the rest of the day together.

"Taylor, I don't know how to say this, but...I think you're wonderful." Taylor became flushed after hearing that.

"I think you're wonderful too." She had begun to take out her house keys when Marcus gently pulled her close and kissed her. With no hesitation, she kissed him back. After a few moments, they separated.

"I didn't mean to surprise you," Marcus said. "You're so beautiful, I couldn't help it." Oh my god, was this guy for real? He had taste, he had swagger, the whole damn package!

"Thank you, Marcus. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Taylor watched as he walked down the steps, and entered his car. This guy was all that and more.

She walked into her house to see Leticia catching up on her soaps in her living room.

"Kay, you love Miguel! Don't marry Fox! What about Maria?" Leticia cried. She turned around when she heard the door close. "Oh, hi Tay. How was your little date with sexy Marcus?" Taylor laughed.

"It was great. I had a good time." Putting her things down, she plopped next to Leticia.

"So, spill the details girl."

"Did you know he works for Chic magazines?"

"No way!"

"Yup. He automatically knew I was wearing Stella McCartney."

"For real?"

"Uh-huh. Girl, I'm really feelin' this guy. He's...different."

"Uh-oh. Different's not good."

"No, no. I mean, he has more class. Unlike Chad."

"Hey, I liked Chad." Taylor snorted.

"Don't they all. But seriously, I think I'm starting to fall for him."

"That's good girl, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yup. You know I love you."

"Same here." Just then, the phone rang, and Taylor went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, I love you with all my heart." Taylor was stunned.

"Marcus?"

"Who? Who's Marcus?" Taylor then knew who it was.

"Chad, stop calling me, okay? We're over." Taylor said that with a lump in her throat, trying to hold back her tears. This boy wouldn't stop.

"No, we're not! Tay, I know you still love me."

"No! Besides, you're getting married! Leave me the fuck alone!" She hung up with so much force, her hand hurt. From the pain in her hand and in her heart, she burst out in tears. Leticia came to her aid.

"Hey, girl, it's okay. Calm down. He's not worth it," she said.

"I know he's not, but he just makes it so complicated."

"He's out of your life. Just focus on more important things, like how Marcus is so sexy. Damn, his eyes make you melt!" Taylor laughed.

"Thank you," she said.

"What are friends for?"

**Aww...how sweet! But Chad needs to back off!! Jus playin...Chad will be bak soon. BUT DAMN!! MARCUS!!! I WISH SOMEONE AT MY SKOOL LOOKED LIKE THAT!! 4 REAL!! LMFAO!! ANYWAYS...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. CONFRONTATIONS

**Wats good, everyone? I kno there are many filler chapters, but please bear with me! **

A few weeks had passed, and now Marcus and Taylor was a couple. Yes, she finally had gotten together with the fine-as-hell guy. **(u guys r probably annoyed that i always say hes sexy but i cant help it! he is!) **He had the package. His swagger was off the chain, his look was extravagant, and everything about him took her breath away. But there was only one person who really took her breath away, and that was Chad. But he moved on, and so should she.

During the previous weeks, the new couple spent almost every time they had together. Leticia watched from the sidelines, happy for her girl. Chad, on the other hand, was not happy. He wanted Taylor so bad. At this point, Jolene was slowly fading away. Everything about her and her family didn't matter to him at this point.

So the next day, Chad woke up, got dressed, and got in his car. 'Turn the Page' by Bobby Valentino blasted from the radio. This song described his situation very well. He didn't want the story to end, the story of him and Taylor. He was determined to fight, in the name of love.

He pulled into Starbucks to start off his day of trying to get Taylor back. He entered into the shop, and got in line. But what caught his eye was a pair of furious brown eyes, staring into his curious ones. And there was another pair, looking at him too.

"Taylor," he managed to get out. He walked up to where she was sitting, Taylor pretended she didn't see him coming, but that was impossible.

"Taylor," he said again. "Can we please talk?"

"I'm sorry Chad, but unlike some people, I've moved on," she replied. "Now will you excuse us?" Chad didn't budge.

"As you can see, we're busy," Marcus said to Chad, really aggravated. "Please leave."

"Who are you?" Chad asked. Marcus stood up. He and Chad were now face to face, with their fists clenched. Taylor prayed nothing would go wrong.

"I'm Marcus. Taylor's boyfriend." Chad felt hurt after hearing that. So she was for real.

"Taylor is uncomfortable with you being here, so it's time for you to go." Chad ignored Marcus, and sat down.

"Taylor, please, I know you don't love this dude. You love me. You want to be with me—"

"Chad! Just go away!" Taylor couldn't stand him anymore. He was slowly making her feel guilty for leaving him. But Marcus couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, get out!" Marcus grabbed Chad, pulling him out of his chair.

"Oh, hell naw! Nobody ever puts their hands on me!" With that, came a punch, and more punches. Taylor was screaming, trying to break them apart, but her physical strength was unable to. Finally, people broke them up, and Chad left the cafe, angry and sore. He jumped into his car, and left. She was really over him. But that was not going to keep him from getting her back.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

"Who was that guy?" asked Marcus, as they left Starbucks.

"An ex from a long time ago," Taylor replied.

"Then why was he bothering us?"

"We met up recently, and I thought we were going to be together, but he's engaged. I have no idea why he still wants it to work when obviously he's engaged."

"Well, I don't like him. And I want you to stay away from him. No contact whatsoever. He's bad news." Taylor nodded, obeying.

"I just hope he doesn't continue to follow me."

"Well if he does that, set a restraining order, got that? I really care about you Taylor, and it will really hurt me if you don't do what I say." For some reason, Taylor thought that didn't sound too good. But she shrugged it off.

When they arrived at her work, Taylor gave Marcus one last kiss before going in.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she said.

"Yup. I love you." Taylor turned to look at him.

"I love you too."

**im so srry that its short, i have so much things to do! and i also need help for the next chapter! i have ideas, i jus need help to put it together! u kno wat to do! review!**


	14. ON FIYA!

**i think you guys might like this chapter cuz...naw, cant tell you! you have to read first!! plz review!!**

For some reason, Taylor couldn't those chilling words. _It will really hurt me if you don't do what I say. _ What did Marcus mean? Was he gonna hurt Chad? Or worse, her? She couldn't tell. But something was not right, because a week after, he was upset when she didn't call him at the time he asked her to. And when she bumped into a male friend from work during their date, he seemed really jealous. She was just hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Right now, she was working in her home office, when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Taylor, please don't hang up." Taylor groaned, because Chad was on the other line.

"Please, not right now," she replied.

"No, It's not what you think," he said.

"What is it then? Did someone die?"

"N-No, but I'm throwing a birthday party for my brother, Christian. Remember him?"

"Yes."

"Well, anyway, he was asking about you, and I told him that you're around, and I was just wondering if you would like to come." Taylor thought for a minute. Marcus wouldn't let her go.

"I-I can't...I..."

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but please come. For Christian." Well...maybe she could sneak off. She'll just tell Marcus she's working late at the office.

"Fine. But for Christian, and Christian only." Chad beamed.

"Great! It's at Peaches n' Cream at 10:00. See you there...even if you're not going to talk to me."

"Bye." She hung up, sighing. She was hoping that at the party, everything would go just right. And she especially hoped that Marcus wouldn't find out. But little did she know that he was listening on the other line...

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

Taylor arrived at Peaches n' Cream at exactly ten P.M. Before leaving the car, she said a little prayer so that nothing will go wrong. She gave her keys to the valet, and entered into the club. An old school joint, 'I'll Take Your Man' by Salt n' Pepa was blaring through the speakers, with the clubbers dancing and having a good time. She then saw a sign that said Christian Danforth's 29th birthday hanging next to V.I.P. She walked over to the guy who had the guest list in his hand.

"Taylor McKessie," she said to him. He scrolled down the list, and checked her name off.

"Right upstairs," he said. As she walked up, she walked up with nervousness. She had no idea how she was going to feel when she saw Chad. Even though she swore she moved on, she could still feel butterflies whenever she saw him.

Reaching the steps, she looked around, looking for and empty seat so she could sit down and not be seen. Chad's basketball buddies and Christian's friends as well, along with groupies surrounded the area. Just then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around fast, to notice Chad standing in front of her. He smiled at her, but made sure he stood his distance.

"Hey, Taylor," he said. "I'm glad you came." She nodded, and looked down. "Well, come sit over here. Next to your very best friends in the whole wide world." Taylor was confused, but wasn't anymore when she saw who he was talking about.

"Gabi! Troy!" she ran over to them and gave them a bear hug. "When did you...how did you...Forget it!" Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"We came here yesterday. We knew what was going on, and we decided it was time to do our job again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chad.

"Yeah," said Taylor. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and grinned.

"It's time to get you two back together," Troy said. Taylor became flustered.

"No, guys...we've moved on," she said quickly. "Chad's engaged, and...I'm involved." Gabriella's face fell.

"You're involved? With who?" Taylor gave her a we'll-talk-about-it-later look. Gabriella nodded.

"Well, let's loosen up, shall we?" Troy said, and Chad nodded.

"I'll get you all something. Grey Goose for everyone?"

"Uh...make mine's an Apple," Taylor said. Chad grinned again.

"Okay," he said, and left to get the drinks. Gabriella looked at Taylor and smirked.

"How's Leslee?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, she's fine. She's staying with relatives back in Australia. She's so adorable! When are you going to have kids?"

"Not right now. I have my career right now. And besides, I haven't found the one yet."

"Yeah you have."

"What?"

"Chad, duh." Taylor shook her head violently.

"Gabi, I can't."

"Why not? Tay, you guys were meant to be. What's wrong?"

"He's engaged. And he hurt me twice. How can I stay with him? What if he hurts me again? I can't go through the pain anymore."

"He cares about you a lot."

"I know. Look, let's just forget about it, and enjoy the party." She looked to her left. "And what do you know, the drinks have arrived. Thanks, Chad." She grabbed her Apple martini and gulped it. "Happy birthday, Christian!"

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

**A few drinks later...**

Taylor was on the floor, dancing to 'Pop, Lock and Drop It' by Huey. At this point, she was getting tipsy. The normal Taylor wouldn't even think twice about pop, locking, and dropping. Troy and Gabriella had to leave early, because Gabriella wasn't feeling well. But Chad was still there, and he as well, was getting tipsy. So he decided to join Taylor on the dance floor. The song changed to 'Freaky in the Club' by R. Kelly, and as Taylor was dancing, Chad went up behind her. Without hesitation, the two began to grind. Taylor turned around.

"Heeyyy, Chaaaad," she said, now really tipsy.  
"What's good," he replied. They continued to dance until Taylor got tired.

"Let's sit down," said Chad. After getting comfortable, Chad decided it was time to talk.

"Taylor, do you love Marcus?" She looked at him.

"Of course I do...he's my one and only," she replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you Chad! You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. No, scratch that...you're my bestest boyfriend in the whole wide world! Kiss me Chad!" Chad moved away. He didn't feel it was right to take advantage of her. But he was too late. At that time, they were making out. Old feelings rushed through them, making it more passionate.

"Let's get out of here..." whispered Chad. After leaving the club, and arriving at his house...one thing led to another...and the damage was done. And the damage was done especially when Marcus was following them to whole time.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!! THEY IN SOME SERIOUS SHYT!!! WHAT'S MARCUS GONNA DO? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. KARMA'S A BITCH

**Wats good, everyone? i apologize for not updating for so long! but here i am so enjoy!**

The sound of the alarm was what woke up Chad. Trying to get up, his head was throbbing violently, and his stomach was gurgling. "Shit," he mumbled. Today was not the day to get hung over, especially when today was a busy day for him. As he got up, he stretched, and started to walk towards the bathroom, when he froze. He noticed that in his bed was a woman. And that it was not Jolene. Jolene had a lighter hair color. And those were not Jolene's panties on the floor. _What did I do? _Then it hit him. _I slept with Taylor!_ He rushed towards her side of the bed, shaking her to get up. "Taylor, get up now! We are in deep, deep shit." Finally awake, she rubbed her eyes to see the last person she wanted to see. She screamed, and covered herself up.

"Chad! What are you—how did you—where am I?" she yelled. The pain in the back of her head increased. "Oh my god, don't tell me..."

"Yes, we did," he replied, feeling guilty. Taylor fell back onto the bed, groaning. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was only supposed to go to the party, and leave. Marcus must be wondering where she was.

"Damn, Marcus is probably looking for me," she said, grabbing her clothes, and putting them on. "Chad, whatever happened, let's put it behind us right now. This was a mistake, we should have had control." She was about to exit the room when Chad grabbed her arm.

"Taylor, I don't want to put it behind me, okay? This happened for a reason."

"Not right now, please. I'm not in the mood." She let go, and rushed to her car. Chad couldn't take it anymore. He knew that she felt the same way. Why couldn't she admit it? That Marcus dude doesn't compare to him. He doesn't love her like he does. He can't hold her like he can. It was only Chad who could do it better than anyone else. It was like that from the start, and it's going to be that way till the end.

Just then, his cell started ringing. He dug into his pants pocket, and pressed Talk.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, baby." Chad rolled his eyes, it was Jolene.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Look, can you pick me up at this place, it's an old building down Jackson Avenue. After that, we can make our way down to the bakery to choose our wedding cake."

"Yeah, sure. Be there soon." Did he really care why she was at an old building? Not really.

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye." He hung up, and got dressed.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

_How stupid can I get? I can't believe this happened. Marcus is gonna kill me, _thought Taylor, driving furiously home. God, she did not feel so good. Maybe she should take a day off. If only she had said no to going to the party, if only she stayed home, if only she never ran into Chad, her life would have been normal, just the way she wanted it to be. She wouldn't have all this drama circling around her.

Taylor put the car in park, and rushed inside. "Marcus?" she shouted. "Are you here?" No answer. She ran upstairs. "Marcus, I'm home." She noticed that the bed was the same way as yesterday. The maid doesn't come in until eleven o'clock, so why was it made? She rushed into the bathroom, to see if the shower was used. It wasn't, and Taylor was confused. Where was he? Going into the kitchen, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter. It read, _Taylor, sorry I'm not here, I had to pick something up at an old place down Jackson Ave. But can you come pick me up? I had to take the bus, my car broke down. _No wonder she didn't see his car. _I believe I have a special surprise for you, something silky and colorful. _Ooh, Taylor loved surprises. She immediately ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

BACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVEBACK2LOVE

Taylor took a left onto Jackson Avenue, looking around for an old building. Why the hell was he at some sort of place? She assumed that it was probably for work. He did mention something silky and colorful. As she entered the parking lot, she noticed one other car was there, and when she got out of hers, she nearly fainted. There was Chad, sitting in it. "I swear to god, if that son of a bitch followed me here..." _Don't push it Taylor, just walk away fast, maybe he won't see you. _But it was too late. He already did, and rushed out the car.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" he said.

"_Marcus _wanted me to pick him up," she replied hastily. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet him."

"Well, _Jolene_ asked me to pick her up here, so we can go pick out our wedding cake." Taylor rolled her eyes, and walked away. Chad followed her, and jumped in front.

"Get out of my way," she cried.

"Wait, don't you think this is kinda strange?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, being here?" Taylor thought for a minute.

"Well, you got a point there. But it's probably just a coincidence." Entering the building, she felt a cold draft hit her arms, and instantly shivered. It was dark, and she could see nothing. "Marcus? Are you here?" Chad came up to her. "Jolene? I'm here, let's go get the cake." No answer.

"Chad," Taylor said. "I think we should..."

"Yeah, me too," he replied. As they turned back, the lights turned on.

"Just where do you think you are going?" said a deep voice. Taylor immediately recognized it.

"Marcus?" she said, turning around. "Marcus, what's going on?"

"I knew your boyfriend was a psychopath," Chad muttered.

"You!" Marcus cried, pacing towards him. "It's all your fault!" Before Chad could protest, he suddenly began to feel blows to his stomach, then his face. Taylor screamed, and tried to run away, but Marcus caught her, and held a knife to her throat.

"If you move, this moves," he whispered into her ear. Taylor shook with fear. This was not supposed to happen.

"Let go of her!" Chad cried, getting up.

"Don't even think about it!" Marcus replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Taylor said.

"Let's just say...Karma's a bitch," was what he said, and Chad and Taylor realized they were trapped, and that they had no clue whether or not they would survive.

**FINALLY!! the real drama has begun!!! you kno wat to do...hit me up on the reviews!!**


	16. SEXY MARCUS ISN'T SO SEXY ANYMORE

**Hey pplz look i kno i havent been updating but im so sorry and i am goin to make it up to u in this chapter, okay? Anyways...Marcus marcus marcus...WHY? Why do all the fine ass guys gotta be crazy? and stupid? For real, my school is like that and it gets on my nerves!! You can never find someone whos boyfriend material. Anyways lets get this story started. ENJOY! **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_Entering the building, she felt a cold draft hit her arms, and instantly shivered. It was dark, and she could see nothing. "Marcus? Are you here?" Chad came up to her. "Jolene? I'm here, let's go get the cake." No answer. _

"_Chad," Taylor said. "I think we should..." _

"_Yeah, me too," he replied. As they turned back, the lights turned on._

"_Just where do you think you are going?" said a deep voice. Taylor immediately recognized it._

"_Marcus?" she said, turning around. "Marcus, what's going on?"_

"_I knew your boyfriend was a psychopath," Chad muttered._

"_You!" Marcus cried, pacing towards him. "It's all your fault!" Before Chad could protest, he suddenly began to feel blows to his stomach, then his face. Taylor screamed, and tried to run away, but Marcus caught her, and held a knife to her throat. _

"_If you move, this moves," he whispered into her ear. Taylor shook with fear. This was not supposed to happen._

"_Let go of her!" Chad cried, getting up. _

"_Don't even think about it!" Marcus replied. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Taylor said. _

"_SHUT UP!" was what he said, and Chad and Taylor realized they were trapped, and that they had no clue whether or not they would survive._

* * *

Marcus threw Chad onto the ground, and began to kick him once again. That way, Chad would be losing energy really fast, which gave him more time to deal with Taylor. Chad was holding his stomach with each blow, trying to block his kicks. And Taylor was sobbing hysterically, watching the love of her life on the ground, knowing that there was nothing she could do about.

"Stop crying, you dirty whore!" Marcus growled, and turned around to slap her. After that, he dragged her violently to an old, worn out chair that was sitting in the corner. He threw her against it, and pulled out several Hermes scarves out of his pocket.

"See, I told you I had a surprise for you," he said, and with that, he cackled. "Something silky and shiny. And what do you know, I brought you Hermes, your favorite." Taylor glared at his with fiery eyes, as tears came streaming down her face. He tied her ankles to the chair, and tied her wrists together. Then, he walked over to Chad, who was still on the ground, dragged him next to Taylor, and tied him up as well, only with ropes.

"You guys disgust me," Marcus started, pacing back and forth. "Especially you, Taylor."

"Marcus, why are you acting this way?" asked Taylor.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why." Taylor looked over to Chad, who was breathing heavily through his nostrils, and glaring at Marcus.

"I didn't think you would be a ho when I met you," Marcus started. "You had a job. You were successful. On our dates, you seemed to be into me, and I was into you to. You know what, scratch that. I was _never_ into you."

"Marcus, what are you—"

"Shut up, and let me finish my goddamn story!" Taylor jumped as Marcus yelled. "We were so happy, until that, that thing came into our lives and messed up. And I want to believe that he brainwashed you into sleeping with him after that party, but I think you wanted to. You wanted to sleep with him." Taylor gasped. How did he...when did he... "Yeah, I know! You bitch, how could you think I would never found out? I was in the same house as you! Wow, I guess you're not as smart as you thought you were."

"You know what, fuck you, you faggot, FUCK YOU!" screamed Chad. Marcus' eyes immediately turned to him. "You have the nerve to call her a bitch? The only bitch 'round here is you!" Marcus grabbed his knife and sliced Chad in the face. Chad gnashed his teeth, taking in the pain. Marcus laughed.

"For that, I'm gonna make sure Taylor gets it." Marcus untied the scarves, grabbed Taylor, and dragged her away.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Where are you taking her?" Chad cried. Marcus just laughed, and continued to drag her. Regaining strength, Taylor managed to let go of Marcus' grasp, and started to run. But unfortunately, Marcus grabbed his 9mm and shot Taylor, causing her to fall. She screamed in pain, while Chad tried desperately to get out of the ropes, and help Taylor. _Please let be okay._ Marcus picked up Taylor, and continued his plan.

"Chad," Taylor managed to say. But before Chad could say anything else, Taylor was gone.

* * *

For thirty minutes straight, all Chad could hear was screaming. His precious Taylor was in pain. She was suffering, and he couldn't do anything. He began to cry, desperately hoping for someone to find them. For him to escape from these ropes, and to be near Taylor. He wished he never was with Jolene. He wished he and Taylor never broke up after high school. He loved her with all his heart. No one, no one else, would be like Taylor.

He then found a sharp hook that was on the wall next to him. The ropes were then hooked onto it, and the ropes broke. Looking at his hands, he was estactic. He could do this. He was free! He then untied the ropes from his ankles, and went on his way

Just then, the screaming stopped. No, she can't be dead. She can't be. Marcus came out, carrying Taylor again. She was lifeless.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed. Marcus dropped her onto the ground, and when Chad looked at her, she was sobbing quietly, clutching her stomach. She was awake.

"How did you get untied?" Marcus cried. He began to get at Chad, and the two began to fight. Marcus pulled out his gun, and aimed at Chad.

"Bad idea," Marcus said, but before he could shoot, Chad knocked it out of his hand, and as it dropped to the floor, Chad grabbed it and pointed it at Marcus. The tables were turned.

"When it comes to people I love, nothing, and I mean nothing comes between. And if things do, I simple eliminate them." Chad was about to pull the trigger when Taylor yelled, "Don't shoot, Chad. Just don't."

"But baby, I have to, I have to. He hurt you, he has to die."

"Don't, please." Hearing Taylor's words, he slowly put the gun down.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," Chad said to Marcus. Holding the gun to his temple, he brought Marcus to the chair, and tied him up with the ropes that were used on him.

"Karma's a bitch," he mumbled, and went to Taylor. At this point, she was losing blood fast from the gunshot wound to her leg, and was passing out slowly. "Please stay with me, Taylor, please."

"Chad, I don't want to die. Please don't let me die."

"Don't worry, Taylor I won't. I love you. I'm sorry about everything. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I love you Chad."

* * *

**Yay!! the couples bak at it again, folks! I know everything happened in one chapter, but dont worry i have more drama planned later on! hehe! review review review!!**


	17. CHAD TELLS THE TRUTH WELL, MOST OF IT

**A/N: hey u guys! I was watchin tv when i got this dope idea for another story after I finish Back to Love. Do you kno that movie The Jacksons: The American Dream? I want to write a story based on that movie except its gonna be called The Danforths: The American Dream. The story is gonna be similar, but not everything will be exactly like the movie. So wat do you think? During reviewing, plz tell me! Also...when i was watchin HSM 2, i didnt like the fact that everybody was mad at Troy jus cuz he was offered a scholarship. I kno some of the things that he did to them tho was grimey, but still...If i was offered a scholarship, id take it in an ill minute, u feel me? I'm gonna be a junior this year, so thinkin bout college is crucial. But anyways...Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

_**

* * *

**__**Previously...**_

"_How did you get untied?" Marcus cried. He began to get at Chad, and the two began to fight. Marcus pulled out his gun, and aimed at Chad._

"_Bad idea," Marcus said, but before he could shoot, Chad knocked it out of his hand, and as it dropped to the floor, Chad grabbed it and pointed it at Marcus. The tables were turned. _

"_When it comes to people I love, nothing, and I mean nothing comes between. And if things do, I simple eliminate them." Chad was about to pull the trigger when Taylor yelled, "Don't shoot, Chad. Just don't." _

"_But baby, I have to, I have to. He hurt you, he has to die." _

"_Don't, please." Hearing Taylor's words, he slowly put the gun down. _

"_Don't think I'm done with you yet," Chad said to Marcus. Holding the gun to his temple, he brought Marcus to the chair, and tied him up with the ropes that were used on him. _

"_Karma's a bitch," he mumbled, and went to Taylor. At this point, she was losing blood fast from the gunshot wound to her leg, and was passing out slowly. "Please stay with me, Taylor, please."_

"_Chad, I don't want to die. Please don't let me die."_

"_Don't worry, Taylor I won't. I love you. I'm sorry about everything. Do you love me?"_

"_Yes, I do. I love you Chad."_

* * *

Minutes later, sirens were heard throughout the warehouse, and with the door bursting open came several officers, detectives, and EMTs with gurneys. Chad immediately arose from the ground, motioning the EMTs to Taylor. The officers untied Marcus, handcuffed him, and led him to the squat car. As they led Taylor away to the ambulance, Chad followed them with mixed emotions. He was excited at the fact that they were finally saved, but scared that Taylor was injured. Just then, a detective pulled Chad to the side to ask him questions, but Chad tried to pull away. 

"I gotta go with her. I can't leave her," he told the detective.

"I'm sorry, but we need to ask you some questions," replied the detective. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"But sir, you don't understand. I made a huge mistake by leaving her before. I can't do that again." With that, Chad rushed into the ambulance and hopped in.

* * *

Chad nervously sat in the waiting center, hoping the doctor would come out any moment. He couldn't lose Taylor, not after everything he's done. He loved her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. At this point, Jolene was nothing to him. 

But unfortunately, a pair of gold metallic Christian Louboutins clacked his way. Not only was it Louboutins coming his way, a pair of YSL wedges, and...white crocodile Stacy Adams were also. Looking up from the range of designer footwear, Jolene, her mom, and her dad James stood before him.

"Chad, oh my god, are you okay?" Jolene cried while hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Who was that awful man, and where did he come from?" asked Jolene's mom.

"The thing that I wanna know is who was that girl?" asked James, gazing at Chad.

"Look, I—" But before Chad could answer, the doctor who was taking care of Taylor entered in.

"Are you Chad Danforth?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I am," he replied. Then the doctor looked at Jolene and her parents.

"And you are the relatives of Taylor Mckessie, am I correct?" Jolene looked at him like he was on crack.

"Hell no!" she replied. "Look, I'm Jolene Sinclair, Chad's fiancee. And this is my mother and father. We're here because of Chad, not that Taylor girl." The doctor looked at her with shock, then turned to Chad.

"I'm Dr. Cannon," he said, shaking hands with him.

"How's Taylor?"

"She's in stable condition. She lost quite a bit of blood, and she's very weak. If her wound wasn't stopped, she could have died." Chad cringed at the word. "We want to keep her here for a couple of days, just to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Is she awake now?" Chad asked.

"Not right now, she's sleeping, but you can stop by tomorrow if you want."

"Thank you, Dr. Cannon."

"No problem." As Dr. Cannon walked away, Chad turned to see that Jolene and her family wanted questions.

"To answer your question, Mrs. Sinclair, his name is Marcus, I don't know his last name." said Chad.

"Marcus Johnson," piped Jolene. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? He works at Chic Magazine. He was in charge of wardrobe when I had my photo shoot."

"Anyways," Chad continued. "To answer your question, Mr. Sinclair, Taylor Mckessie...is my high school sweetheart."

"Oh, I thought I recognized her from somewhere," said Mrs. Sinclair. "The girl who attacked and kissed you. At least that's what Jolene told me."

"Son, why does this girl, and this man have to do with you?" asked James. When he wanted answers, he wanted them now. Chad sighed before he began.

"When I ran into Taylor, we spent some time together to catch up on things. But then, old feelings started to come back, and when it was printed all over the press that we kissed, Jolene found out and went to find Taylor. I caught up with her before any damage was done. I told Taylor that what we did was a mistake, and she got mad at me. She's been seeing Marcus for a while now, and when I spotted them at Starbucks one day, I let my feelings take over, and Marcus and I got into a fight. Later on, my brother Christian was throwing a birthday party, and back when we were dating, she and my brother were good friends. So I invited her only because of Christian. She came, we got drunk, one thing led to another...and...you probably know the rest. Marcus found out because he followed Taylor, and that was the reason he held us hostage. Because Taylor didn't listen to him, and because I wouldn't leave her alone." Chad was expecting a slap from Jolene, and a threat from James. But it was silence instead.

"Jolene, I'm so, so sorry, for what I've done. I haven't been the best fiance. I don't know what happened." Chad was hoping that Jolene would cancel the wedding, and they would go their separate ways. He was too scared to call if off himself. But boy was he wrong.

"That's okay, baby, we all make mistakes," she said. "That is what engagement is about. To make time to prepare ourselves for the rest of the future. We still have time to make amends. I love you Chad." She embraced him into a hug.

"I-I love you too," he replied. He mentally smacked himself on the head. _This is wrong,_ he thought. _I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with Taylor! What am I doing? _

**

* * *

Yes, what is chad doing??? Haha, you thot jolene was gone for good, huh? the drama has jus started!! plz review!!!**


	18. AN UNEXPECTED TWIST

**Heyyyy guyss!!! skool sux thats y its takin me so long to update this! and on top of that i jus joined the volleyball team at my skool and practice is every day! but here i am so enjoy! **

_**Previously...**_

"_Son, why does this girl, and this man have to do with you?" asked James. When he wanted answers, he wanted them now. Chad sighed before he began._

"_When I ran into Taylor, we spent some time together to catch up on things. But then, old feelings started to come back, and when it was printed all over the press that we kissed, Jolene found out and went to find Taylor. I caught up with her before any damage was done. I told Taylor that what we did was a mistake, and she got mad at me. She's been seeing Marcus for a while now, and when I spotted them at Starbucks one day, I let my feelings take over, and Marcus and I got into a fight. Later on, my brother Christian was throwing a birthday party, and back when we were dating, she and my brother were good friends. So I invited her only because of Christian. She came, we got drunk, one thing led to another...and...you probably know the rest. Marcus found out because he followed Taylor, and that was the reason he held us hostage. Because Taylor didn't listen to him, and because I wouldn't leave her alone." Chad was expecting a slap from Jolene, and a threat from James. But it was silence instead. _

"_Jolene, I'm so, so sorry, for what I've done. I haven't been the best fiance. I don't know what happened." Chad was hoping that Jolene would cancel the wedding, and they would go their separate ways. He was too scared to call if off himself. But boy was he wrong._

"_That's okay, baby, we all make mistakes," she said. "That is what engagement is about. To make time to prepare ourselves for the rest of the future. We still have time to make amends. I love you Chad." She embraced him into a hug._

"_I-I love you too," he replied. He mentally smacked himself on the head. This is wrong, he thought. I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with Taylor! What am I doing? _

After talking with Chad and the Sinclair family, Dr. Cannon rushed to the lab to get the results back for Taylor. She was in stable condition, but lost a lot of blood. He opened the door, and went to the doctor who was holding x-rays up against the light.

"Do you have the results for Taylor McKessie?" Dr. Cannon asked.

"Yes I do," the doctor replied, and she went over to get her x-rays.

"How is it?"

"Not very good, sir. She lost a lot of blood, which means she's going to need a transfusion. And on top of that...she's pregnant."

"Pregnant? How far a long?"

"Well, it seems like it was conceived two days ago. ( i have no clue how it really works so just bear wit me) She's going to need this transfusion very soon, or else she and the baby will be in jeopardy."

"What is her blood type?" The doctor cringed.

"O negative." Dr. Cannon was in utter shock.

"Where are we going to find and O negative? Call the office. Tell them to reach Ms. McKessie's parents, relatives, and to come down here."

"Will do." Dr. Cannon left, wondering how he was going to find and O negative.

Chad returned home later that evening, after spending the day with Jolene and her parents. He immediately rushed to the phone, to call up Troy and Gabriella. God, he hoped Taylor was okay. Dialing their number, he sat down on his bed.

"Chad! Where the fuck did you go? Gabi and I have been trying to reach you after hearing what happened. Where's Taylor? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but Tay's in the hospital. She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. I can't believe this. I should of just left her alone. Then none of this would of happened. It's all my fault."

"Chad, don't put yourself down. This wasn't, okay? You're crazy in love with her. Gabi and I are going to the hospital right now. Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Naw, man, I'll just meet you."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Same." Chad hung up the phone, and rushed out of the house.

At the hospital, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Mr. and Mrs. McKessie, and Tynisha sat in silence. Taylor's parents and little sister were there before they came. They had updated Chad and everyone else that Dr. Cannon had something important to tell them. Hearing that made them anxious, and nervous. Chad explained to the family what had happened earlier that day. Mrs. McKessie cried in silence, while Mr. McKessie threatened to get Marcus. After that, Chad had talked to Tynisha for a while, who was now twenty-two. Just then, Dr. Cannon entered the waiting room. Chad was the first one to stand up.

"What's going on, doctor? What's wrong with her?" Chad said.

"Please save my baby," Mrs. McKessie cried in pain.

"If you all would just sit down, it would be much easier to explain," Dr. Cannon replied. After they sat down, he started:

"Taylor has lost a lot of blood, which means she is going to need a blood transfusion. But the problem is, her blood type is O negative. I've called you down here to ask if anyone of you has the same type. If so, we can do the procedure. If not, she'll be put on the waiting list. That would be a problem because she is going to need this transfusion as soon as possible, and her baby would be in jeopardy." Everyone froze after hearing 'baby'.

"W-Wait a minute," Chad stuttered. "She's pregnant?" Dr. Cannon shook his head.

"It was conceived a couple of days ago." Chad was shocked. Who could be the father?

"What are we going to do about the transfusion?" asked Mr. McKessie. "I'm A positive."

"I'm B positive," said Mrs. McKessie. "Oh, lord my baby!"

"How about everyone else?" asked Dr. Cannon. But Troy, Gabriella, and Tynisha weren't a match.

"Mr. Danforth?"

"I...I don't know it," he said.

"Then we'll need to draw your blood. Come with me please."

"Is it okay to see Taylor now?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. You know the room number?" They nodded, and they left as Chad followed Dr. Cannon.

"Dr. Cannon, who's the father?" asked Chad.

"It is way to early for a paternity test. But tell me, when did you and Mrs. McKessie get together?"

"Yesterday, I think. But she was also involved with Marcus, the person that held us hostage."

"I'm sorry to say, but either one of you could be the parents." Chad's heart sank. "But don't give up yet. All you have to do is wait." They arrived at the blood bank.

"Nurse Vale will do the rest. Good luck." Chad nodded in response, and followed Nurse Vale.

**Crazy, much? Lol! please review!!!!**


End file.
